


Let's go down to business

by AmbroiseFramboise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, My First Completed Work, Sloaners 30 Minutes Gift Event 2019, Tenten is great, and deserve more love, and strong, but I'm pretty happy with it, but so was the time limit lol, gratuitous headcanons, i guess, lol, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: A short character study on Tenten, sprinkled with some headcanons.





	Let's go down to business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiroSveta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroSveta/gifts).



> The prompt was Tenten, training, and I hope you like it Kiro !

Tenten had always liked weapons. Growing up in a shop that sold them, she was always surrounded by the light of the rays reflecting from their shiny edges. A big contrast with the orphanage’s darkness she had spent her (barely remembered) first years in. 

(It didn’t matter that she had been adopted, that her dad wasn’t biologically hers. He had chosen her, loved her, raised her. It was more than enough, and she loved him.)

She had been fascinated by his forge, by his workshop. The meticulous process to make a perfect kunai, the arduous process of tempering the metal, the heat of the fire and the steam rising from steel cooling in water. How he made incredible tools of death from very little with a lot of hard work. Tenten was proud, proud of her dad who created masterpieces, and raised her to be strong but kind, fierce but just and did his best to give her what she needed to follow her dream ; become a weapon-master kunoichi. Even if he wasn’t a shinobi. 

And so she trained, since the beginning of her Academy days. He dad’s clients, genins, chuunins and jounins who had seen her help with the shops from the moment she could do basic maths and walk without stumbling had given her tips on how to handle the weapons they sold them.

The best grip to throw kunais and shurikens. What size if sword was the best depending on one’s muscles and stature. How to properly carry them, and then conceal them. Which weapon you could poison, what to do when you were in the middle of a fight and they broke.

In turn, her father (and later her) shared tips on the best ways to take care of their weapons, how to make them last longer, how to improve a very bad kunai with everyday household items. 

If she was to be a weapon mistress, she had to know about weapons, not just how to use them. 

And it helped her, all those tips, the time she spent helping her dad forge. She gained muscles, she knew the bases of using almost everything they sold, even the most obscure. 

(She might have tracked the ones who used them and begged for lessons. It didn’t always work, but when it did, it was incredibly useful. Some let her come back, until she had a dozen of non official teachers, specialists of one thing she saw regularly. The kunoichi who used fans. The guards with the chains and the mace. That one weird jounin with nunchakus. The chuunin with a naginata. The coughing one with a sword. The kind but plain one with a scar on his face for scrolls sealing.)

When the “true” ninja training at the Academy started, she was leagues above the others in kunai throwing and general weapon handling. But she didn’t stop, didn’t rest on her laurels. She continued, harder than before, to be the best kunoichi, to be as strong as, if not stronger than the legendary Tsunade.

So when her Academy days ended and she met again one of her previous unofficial teachers, despite her weird teammates, she was thrilled. 

Her training had only started.


End file.
